


Prince of Omens

by WhiteleyFoster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Comic, M/M, prince of egypt - Freeform, prince of omens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/pseuds/WhiteleyFoster
Summary: It wasn't difficult for Crowley to slither into the position of "Snake God"... it was Ancient Egypt after all. No, the hard part was figuring out how to handle a relationship with an angel who happened to be living amongst the slaves.Posting my Prince of Omens comic here so I can share the more nsfw chapters without fear of them getting flagged.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 311
Kudos: 3130
Collections: Hurt Aziraphale





	1. Pages 1-5

Price of Omens Pages 1-5


	2. Pages 6-10

Prince of Omens Pages 6-10


	3. Pages 11-16

Prince of Omens Pages 11-16


	4. Pages 17-21

Prince of Omens Pages 17-21


	5. Pages 22-26

Prince of Omens Pages 22-26


	6. Pages 27-31

Prince of Omens Pages 27-31


	7. Pages 32-36

Prince of Omens Pages 32-36


	8. Pages 37-41

Prince of Omens pages 37-41


	9. Pages 42-46

Prince of Omens Pages 42-46


	10. Pages 47-51

Prince of Omens Pages 47-51


	11. Pages 52-57

Prince of Omens Pages 52-57


	12. Pages 58-62

Prince of omens pages 58-62


	13. Pages 63-67

Prince of omens Pages 63-67


	14. Pages 68-72

Prince of omens pages 68-72


	15. Pages 73-78

Prince of omens pages 73-78


	16. Pages 79-84

Prince of omens pages 79-84


	17. Pages 85-90

Prince of omens pages 85-90


	18. Pages 91-95

Prince of omens pages 91-95


	19. Pages 96-102

Prince of omens pages 96-102


	20. Pages 103-109

Prince of omens pages 103-109


	21. Pages 110-116

Prince of omens pages 110-116


	22. Pages 117-121

Prince of omens pages 117-121


	23. Pages 122-127

Prince of omens pages 122-127


	24. Pages 128-133

Prince of omens pages 128-133


	25. Pages 134-138

Prince of omens pages 134-138


	26. Pages 139-144

Prince of omens pages 139-144


	27. Pages 145-160

Prince of omens pages 145-160


	28. Pages 161-166

Prince of omens pages 161-166


	29. Pages 167-172

Prince of omens pages 167-172


	30. Pages 173-178

Prince of omens pages 173-178


	31. Pages 179-184

Prince of omens pages 179-184


	32. Pages 185-190

Prince of omens pages 185-190


	33. Pages 191-196

Prince of omens pages 191-196


	34. Pages 197-201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone! My dumbass uploaded the wrong file to Instagram this afternoon (it was way too close to the reference I used (for Az’s back) for me to be comfortable posting) Trust me I’m MORTIFIED you saw it at all, I thought I’d deleted that file. Anyways, here’s what should have gone up. Again I can’t tell you how sorry I am, I’ve literally been sick over it all day!

Pages 197-201


	35. Pages 202-206

Prince of omens pages 202-206


	36. Pages 207-211

Prince of omens pages 207-211


	37. Pages 212-217

Prince of omens pages 212-217


	38. Pages 218-223

Prince of omens pages 218-223


	39. Pages 224-229

Prince of omens pages 224-229


	40. Pages 230-235

Prince of omens pages 230-235


	41. Pages 236-242

Prince of Omens Pages 236-242


	42. Pages 243-250

Prince of omens pages 243-250


	43. Pages 251-256

Prince of omens pages 251-256


	44. Pages 257-262

Prince of omens page 257-262


	45. Pages 263-269

Prince of omens pages 263-269


	46. Pages 270-275

Prince of Omens pages 270-275

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Missed You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862225) by [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken)




End file.
